consulta medica
by ryofu1
Summary: no soy buena para los summary solo se que es algo fuerte creoo espero le guste


Era la primera vez que hacia visita en un consultorio medico tan lujoso, siempre estuve acostumbrada a las limpias pero humildes salas del pueblo de donde vengo. para bien o para mal la suerte de mi familia mejoro con respecto a la economia, fue en ese momento que salimos de Lima Ohio y nos adentramos en la ciudad de new york . todo habia ocurrido muy rapido, sin embargo no menos molesto, dejar mis amigos y las costumbres de mi de una parte bastante tranquila y la gente aca resultaba ser mas abierta, cabe decir que debo a mi timidez el no encajar del todo.

ahora como termine en la sala de espera de este consultorio? pues sencillo, mi madre habia decidio que a mi edad de 16 años recien cumplidos, era mas que necesario una cita con el Ginecologo, aunque en este caso y por pena de mi parte ambas decidimos que mejor fuera una mujer quien se encargara de hacer mi primer examen, a pesar de ese hecho, aun me encontraba muy nerviosa, en verdad no era que yo supiera exactamente de que se trataba esos examenes, solo sabia que tenia que mostrar ciertas partes que nunca nadie ha visto. mi madre estaba hojeando una revista,de lo mas de tranquila, hasta que porfin la puerta del consultorio se abrio, mi corazon se acelero mas, no sabia muy bien pero los nervios me mataban.

pronto una esbelta figura femenina sale de el y se dirige a nosotras. con una sonrisa cordial en los labios nos aborda

_buenos dias señora fabray-extiende una mano la noble mujer, con ojos chocolates, alta, cabello largo, azabache, y curiosamente en lo que mas me fije fue en su hermoso cuerpo, piel canela era hermosa

_ah Doctora Lopez, buenos dias-habia familiaridad en sus voces, creo que la doctora tambien habia atendido a mi madre-mire-me tomo de los hombros y me presento-esta es mi hija quinn  
_o...ola-salude timidamente  
_encantada de conocerte quinn...vaya tu madre no me habia comentado lo linda que eras, cuantos años tienes? 18...-empezo a deducir  
_no, tengo 16  
_pareces algo mas grande-dice la mujer mientras aun muestra esa sonrisa y tenia razon, a mi edad ya se podian notar la redondes de mis caderas, las curvas y algo que me avergonzaba mucho, era mis pechos...por alguna razon desde que empezaron a crecer sentia verguenza

_bien hija, recuerda que vendre por ti dentro de 3 horas, el trabajo llama-dice mi madre y se pone sus gafas de sol  
_bueno...entonces entremos-la doctora Lopez puso su delicada mano sobre mi hombro y me invito a pasar a su consultorio

vi a mi madre salir de escena perdiéndose entre el ascensor, mientras caminaba al dichoso lugar me sentia tensa, una especie de escalofrio invadia mi cuerpo, realmente estaba nerviosa, entre a la habitacion y me sente en una silla al lado de la puerta que fue cerrada enseguida por ella, trate de calmar mis nervios jugando con mis manos. en el despacho habia una mesa blanca, un escritorio, una bascula y una camilla . observe el lugar mientras mi doctora revisaba algunas cosas en su escritorio, se levanta y se acerca a mi  
_bien quinn...-como me habia indicado ahora se encontraba midiendo mi estatura después de ponerme recta-exelente...muy bien pekeña, ahora desnudate porfavor  
_que como?-me asuste,desde que me desarrolle me daba mucha verguenza desnudarme, de hecho nunca nadie me ha visto desnuda y mas bajo la mirada de alguien desconocida  
_que hagas el favor de desnudarte, que ahora no te valla a dar pena, tengo 26 años y tengo experiencia en esto, si quieres que el reconocimiento sea lo mas rapido posible mejor colabora

ante la advertencia de la Doctora Lopez, entonces desabroche el boton de mi falda y la empece a bajar, desnudandome bajo la mirada de la Ginecologa, sacandomela por los pies, me quede con la ropa interior y mi franela rosa palido, pense que eso era suficiente, pero enseguia la mujer me indico que prosiguiera. temblorosamente con mis manitas bien frias empece a desabrochar mi prenda de arriba, con delicadeza y lentitud, como sino quisiera hacerlo, mi corazon latia muy fuerte. una vez estuve en ropa interior me subi a la bascula y ella se acerco a mi

_cuando dije que te desnudaras era completa, pense que fui clara. vaya...ya con 16 años y aun sientes verguenza, veo que estas muy bien desarrollada-sus ojos se van a mi par de senos, por eso creo que habra que hacerte un examen un poco mas completo-dice -asi que te desnudas o prefieres no hacerte nada, a tu edad es necesario-dice con seriedad.

al no tener mas alternativa, no pense en mas cosas raras, queria que esto terminara, para porfin salir de esto. decidi y prosegui a quitarme mis pantis, luego mi sujetador bajo la atenta mirada de la Doctora Lopez. enseguida tape mi zona mas intima con una mano y con la otra mis pechos  
_asi?  
_ajam. ahora vea la camilla-me señala, notando que sin ningun disimulo mira mi trasero, sentandome en dicha pieza, ella se sienta en frente de mi, aun tapaba con pudor-creo que te hare primero un examen mamario, como tienes 16 quiero descartar que no halla nada extraño. quita tus manos-me dice , intente tranquilizarme , seguro estaba colorada, pero pense que ella ya habia hecho este procedimiento muchas veces, asi que me relaje...o eso pense, ahora ella toma uno de mis senos y empieza a sopesarlo, a tocarlo, con delicadeza, confirmo que suaves manos abarcan todo mi seno, probando su textura. pronto con su otra mano hizo lo mismo con mi otro seno. repitiendo ese movimiento ese escrutinio tan minucioso. yo por mi parte estaba igual de tensa, aunque su contacto agradaba..era una extraña sensacion- que sientes cuando te presiono aqui?-pregunta-te duele?  
_no.  
_eso significa que estan bien, como estan en desarrollo pense que podian dolerte, eso pasa muchas veces. pero quiero asegurarme asi que continuare, ahora porfavor acuestate -dice y con sus manos traslada las mias por encima de mi cabeza, dejando nuevamente mis pechos a su dispocision. nuevamente empezo con su manoseo, magreando mis pechos por un buen rato-si se ponen duros es porque estan bien-dice y con su dedo indice y pulgar se apodera de mis pezones. los pellizca muy delicadamente, haciendome sentir extraña-perfecto, el examen mamario ha ido muy bien,ahora procede...abre las piernas y relajate-me pide , mi respuesta fue un sonrrojo, que seguro invadio mi cara  
_pe...pero  
_nada de verguenza,ya he tenido bastante, relajate niña, es por tu bien-decia la doctora muy segura y yo le crei la vida entera. accedi, extrañamente una humedad en mis ojos empezo a aparecer, me sentia extraña. ella ahora se sienta justo en medio de mis piernas, quedando mi femenidad expuesta ante su aun extraña mirada. ubico sus manos encima de mi vientre y lo fue bajando hasta llegar a mi vientre plano, unos espasmos me atacaron en ese momento-tienes buena sensibilidad-sonrie-ahora...hare un examen vaginal, es muy necesario, porque solo si te toco podre saber si tienes algo, solo examinare los labios y clitoris, asi que relajate-me pide

solo asiento, a continuacion siento como una de sus manos empieza a acariciar la zona pubica y con la otra da inicio a un tanteo con sus suaves dedos, me estremesco y trato de moverme-no, quedate quieta, no te asustes sere cuidadosa para que no te duela-dijo segura mientras siento como sus dedos hacen posecion de esa zona, separandolos labios y dejando mi lugar mas delicado a su expocision,ahi mismo tambien comienza a tocar , a presionar esa parte en especial, un extraño calor empezaba a invadirme, note como en mi frente una capa de sudor se hace presente, siento los dedos de la doctora tocarme ahi, con tanta ...tanta...delicadeza pero a la vez decision, la humedad en esa zona se hace presente, siento como los dedos de mi doctora incluso empiezan a resbalar en los bordes de mi vagina, algo me quiere quemar, algo me pide que le pida que siga  
_ahhmmm¡-s me escapa un gemido  
_bien...-deja de darme ese masaje-creo que ahora no estoy muy segura, asi que debo hacer un examen distinto  
_que tengo Doctora  
_algo, tienes algo, pero tranquila...voy a curarte-de repende se inclina, en eso noto como su rostro se va acercando en medio de mis piernas  
_que..que hace?  
_te dije que te curaria, lo hare yo misma-sonrie y en eso noto como sus labios, rosados y perfectos van a dar a los de abajo  
_ahhhmmm¡-la humedad de su boca hace algo extraño en mi, debe ser el remedio a lo que tengo entonces, siento como su boca entre abre lo que sus manos hacian hace un momento, siento como lame e pasa la punta de su humeda y fria lengua en el borde interno de mis labios. dura un buen tiempo haciendo eso, hasta que su boca va a dar entera a mi punto exacto, abarcandolo completamente,entonces una extraña succion justo ahi hace que mis piernas flaqueen, ella responde y las sostiene por encima de sus hombros, abriendolas aun mas. entonces empiezo a sentir de nuevo esos espamos, ese calor invadirme, siento eso que describen en las novelas cuando dos amantes se entregan. para mi tortura su lengua va a dar al borde de mi centro, dudando si meterla o no-quieres que lo haga?-pregunta  
_eh...eso ayudara  
_por supuesto-dijo  
_hagalo-pedi sosteniendo su ooscura melena, siento como su lengua entra en mi, siento como invade mi recinto con chupadas y desmedidas succiones que en menos de lo que imaginaba hacen que de mi salga un liquido, siento como sale como cada vez esta más humedo y caliente  
_mmhhh-se saboreaba, al instante sentia como esa tibieza es acompañada por algo que nose como describir, era demasiado...invadia todo mi cuerpo, mi primer orgamo. ella sale de ahi y noto como relamia sus labios  
_como...co..como estoy doctora-pregunte insegura  
_vamos bien, pero falta algo mas-veo como su cuerpo se inclina hacia mi nuevamente,como antes sus dedos van a dar justo ahi, e inesperadamente su rostro queda justo en frente del mio, siento sus pechos contra lo mios, el friode su mirada y sobretodo el contacto de sus suaves manos alla-no soy odontologa, pero abarco muchos campos-antes que entendiera mi sus labios encima de los mios, mas bien los senti, como su boca entreabrio la mia rapido y audazmente, su lengua invade mi interior, saboreando algo especial en su boca, recuerdo que hace unos momentos estaba ahi abajo...me pregunto si asi siempre sabran los primeros besos, proque era el primero. y me parecio mas bueno de lo que alguna vez pense, pronto el beso y caricias en mi vagina y pechos, hacen que esa misma humedad quiera salir de mi-debes entender una cosa  
_que? que debo hacer para curarme?-pregunte  
_a veces los remedios duelen un poco-entonces sin muchos preambulos, siento como sus dedos buscan entrar en mi, fue inesperado, pronto mi cara muestra una extrañeza, entonces el tacto ya no era tan agradable. como sus dedos se hundian dentro de mi carne, pero sin lograr avanzar mucho  
_aahhh¡-un grito se me escapa de la boca, ella enseguida con su mano libre me cubre  
_shhh, es parte de la rutina, se madura niña-me pide y callo,le hice caso apesar de las lagrimas que querian salir y que al final lograron hacerlo, bañando mi carita angustiada a mas no poder por sentir una invasion dentro de mi, sintiendo como keria pasar desenfrenadamente dentro de mi, pero algo se l impedia y justo cuando tocaba ese algo de nuevo ese agudo e intenso dolor hacia que me retorciera-calma ya casi-en eso sentia que despues de tanto pujarme, algo iba cediendo, el dolor no se hizo esperar, sus dedos hundiendose en mi carne era la sensacion mas dolorosa y a la vez placentera que halla sentido, hubo logrado destruir esa dolorosa barrera, ahora un ritmo mas rapido y mas intenso en sacarlos y meterlos dio comienzo...deja pocos el dolor desaparecia-te dije que esto servira, solo deja que siga, ya veras como se te alivia el malestar-dijo segura y moviendose , note en su mirar esa chispa de perversion que mas de una vez le vi a la gente que me miraba, pero lo extraño era que me agrado...a pesar de ser una cita medica, entre ese movimiento enloquecedor ya el dolor era mitigado por el roce que me producia...creo que no iba a resisitir mas, de nuevo los espamos...la respiracion agitada y con la mirada de mi doctora encima de la mia, eso que tuve hacia un rato volvia...sus dedos eran jalados desde mis entrañas, mis labios apretando la muñeca de su mano en aquel reducido espacio. en breves ese tibio liquido sale de mi, cubriendo la causa de mi placer, lentamente saca su mano dentro de mi, con ella se vienen hilos de ese loquido entremezaclado con sangre, logrando manchar incluso la camilla, una extraña verguenza me abordo. intente pararme pero enseguida me detuvo mientras relamia los dedos que hace un rato me invadieron-delicioso-susurra  
_aun falta ?-pregunte  
_ajam-veo como el pantalon y bata iba siendo despojados-es tu turno, quiero hacer un examen mas-dijo y vuelvo a ser recostada-como eras virgen descarte algunas sintomas, asi que debo asegurarme de otra clase de revision-menciona, de a pocos su figura vuelve a estar encima de la mi, no lleva nada puesto,se hecho su peso por completo no dejando nada de piel expuesta, abrio mis piernas como decima vez en este tiempo, repitio lo mismo con ella y paso algo que no me enseñaron los libros de biologia de mi cole, porque no tenia idea como se hacia lo que ella haria. pronto compruebo que esto fue o es tanto o más delicioso que lo que acabo de hacer ahora, porque no siento nada de dolor, toma mis caderas y empieza con un movimiento de friccion , esa sensacion inumana que hacia que deseara que continuara con el examen por horas, invadia mi cuerpo el cuales tenso, sudo, resoplo mientras sentia su pecho tibio y blando contra el mio,nuevamnete el exclusión de mi boca ayudo a un examen mas completo y lo mejor la union de nuestras intimidades, termino por hacerme de nuevo ahi...justo ahi,pegadita a mi Doctora Lopez, quien con una sonrisa continuaba  
_Doctora...-murmuro  
_vamos..dimelo-me pide y me toma del cabello con sensualidad-dime si logras sentirme-pide con voz entrecortada por el placer  
_n...no-miento, por alguna razon queria que siguiera con ello mas fuerte, queria que su examen fuera perfecto, asi que menti para que pusiera mas empeño-no siento nada-menti de nuevo  
_ahora veras niña-dice y su ritmo aumento freneticamente, ahi en la camilla del elegante consultorio-sientes?  
_no...mas fuerte-dije bajo notando la sudoracion en ambas-eres una mala Doctora, no siento que estes curandome-menti, porque jamas habia disfrutado tanto en un examen medico  
_pequeña...-susurra para mi tortura,no dejo de moverse, hasta que empeze a gritar, algo que fue amortiguado por su boca, porque en breve su lengua me invadio dejandome muda, y sin aire para volver a gritar cuando nos separamos, estaba envuelta en ella, todo su ser me examinaba, mi boca, mis senos y mi sudor hacia que los movimientos fueran mas faciles debido a la lubricacion en nuestros cuerpos-te aseguro que no te volveran a tomar como yo-decia entre gemidos-eres mia-repetia y aunque no entendia porque una Doctora le decia eso a su paciente, me deje llevar y me empezo a gustar esa sensacion de estar asi, poseida por esa casi extrañ como esa mujer se hacia dueña sin permiso de mi, de su paciente y ahora mujer tambien

no resisti mas, solo recuerdo haber terminado mientras exhale con fuerza y me deje caer sobre su hombro  
estuvimos asi un buen rato,entrelazadas aun  
_asi el remedio tendra mas efecto?-dije  
_si-susurra cansada-aunque tu enfermedad necesita un tratamiento personalizado-me dice y da un beso a mis labios, lamiendo la superficie de estos-debes recordar algo-me mira seria  
_que?  
_esto es un tratamiento secreto, asi que no puedes decirselo a nadie ni a tu mejor amiga ni mucho menos a tu madre de acuerdo?-me dijo casi en orden sosteniendo mi cabeza  
_vale-sin ningun rechiste accedi, no diria nada, no queria que mi tratamiento se hechara a perder

en los proximos minutos nos separamos y empezamos a vestirnos, ella se puso su bata volviendo a ser una elegante doctora y yo la colegiala que llego para ser examinada. a medida que nos ibamos cambiando ya no sentia verguenza despues de todo ella me ha curado, pronto un golpeteo en la puerta nos aturde

_hija¡?-mi madre llego, no entiendo porque, pero ver el rostro de mi madre ahora me traeria mucha verguenza,sin razon no podia mirarle a los ojos  
_en un momento-dice l Doctora lopez y notando que ambas estamos listas abre la puerta, mi madre se alegra de verme  
_como te fue? se porto bien-pregunto a la chica  
_claro, una niña muy educada-sonrie  
_me alegra, bien...nos vamos?-pregunta, pero en eso su celular sono-ahh...ola querido, si estoy con quinn, si ya vamos para alla..que? espera un momento, no hay buena señal aqui-dijo mi madre dejandonos solas

siento la mirada de mi Doctora  
_eso es todo?-pregunte  
_para nada, si ahora empieza-rie y siento como mi espalda toca la pared y soy apoyada contra esta, su mano izquierda sostiene con firmeza mi rostro y la otra la poza en uno de mis muslos y lo acaricia a lo largo, interna y externamente mientras su boca se apodera de la mia, devorándola y succionando todo de ella cuanto podia. pose mis manos en su cabeza igual para que entrara mejor su lengua  
_Doctora...Lopez...santana-susurro entre suspiros por su boca encima-entonces... cuando la tendre que ver-pregunte sonrrojada  
_hago visitas a domicilo-dice tambien-aqui tengo tu receta-dice y en medio de mis senos pone un papel

pronto los pasos de mi madre hacen que nos alejemos.  
_vamos hija-dice y me invita a caminar junto a ella por los pasillos, volteo y veo la figura sonrietne de la mejor Doctora del mundo, se las recomendare a mis amigas?...nahh no quiero tanta atencion de parte de mi Doctora para con ellas  
_lalalala-tarareaba feliz una cancion mientras me alejaba caminando sintiendo algo extraño entre mis piernas  
_porque caminas asi?-pregunta mi madre  
_ettoo-ahora que recuerdo, siento esa extraña sensacion de vacion entre mis piernas, o mas bien siento como si quisiera apretarlas mas por lo extraño del escozor ahi, un ligero ardor...producto del previo examen-no lose  
_como te fue en la cita?

despuesde un rato

_mama quiero volver, quiero volver¡-decia contenta  
_eh?  
_la Doctora Lopez Santana es muy inteligente, creo que necesitare visitas mas seguidas-decia  
_enserio? vaya...crei que seria un trauma, pero me alegra que halla sido ella, tan respetuosa y honrada como siempre, asi quien no quisiera volver

_demasiado...-ahora recuerdo el papel en mi busto, lo tomo

lo que decia era un telefono celular, una direccion y ademas

" te recojo mañana después de clases, hay algo que debo curar"


End file.
